1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visual displays, specifically to a lighted moving ball display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative displays of varying types have always been a standard part of the human existence. People are highly visual and therefore such displays carry great meaning, enjoyment, and have a strong place in every culture. Decorative displays have been used to entertain, educate, thrill, enlighten, and celebrate. They bring people closer together through shared experience and may even be great works of art.
Decorative displays have taken many forms, including paintings, billboards, connected/choreographed light sources, explosives, colored/lighted wands, phosphorescent tubes, fountains, sculptures, clothing, plays, film, games, pageants, dances, and the like. As a non-limiting example, a very common decorative display in Western culture is the Christmas Tree.
The Christmas tree is one of the most popular traditions associated with the celebration of Christmas. Normally an evergreen coniferous tree that is brought into a home or used in the open, a Christmas tree is decorated with Christmas lights and colorful ornaments during the days around Christmas. Over the years, artificial Christmas trees have evolved and become popular. Most modern artificial Christmas trees are made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or other plastics.
Other gimmicks have developed as well. Fiber optic Christmas trees come in two major varieties; one resembles a traditional Christmas tree. One manufacturer offers “holographic mylar” trees in many hues. Tree-shaped objects made from such materials as cardboard, glass, ceramic or other materials can be found in use as tabletop decorations.
Artificial trees became increasingly popular during the late 20th century. Users of artificial Christmas trees assert that they are more convenient, and, because they are reusable, much cheaper than their natural alternative. Lighting with candles or electric lights (fairy lights) is commonly done and a tree topper, traditionally either an angel or a star, completes the ensemble.
Individual decorations vary widely, typically being an eclectic mix of family traditions and personal tastes; even a small unattractive ornament, if passed down from a parent or grandparent, may come to carry considerable emotional value and be given a place of pride on the tree. Conversely, trees decorated by professional designers for department stores and other institutions will usually have a “theme”; a set of predominant colors, multiple instances of each type of ornament, and larger decorations that may be more complicated to set up correctly. However, new lighting techniques and devices are increasing growing due to consumer demand for new and more colorful lighting displays. Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,432, issued to Kachel, discloses a ball toy has an inner spherical shell within an outer spherical shell, a light source being mounted within the inner shell adjacent to a first end of a plurality of etched optical fibers having the other ends arrayed between the inner and outer shells. The outer shell is translucent while the inner shell has a coated outer surface that reflects light from the optical fibers. Between the light source and the first end of the optical fibers is a color chamber having different color elements through which light may be transmitted and which may move when the ball moves so as to vary the colors received by the optical fibers thereby effecting variation in the color seen as the ball rolls or is otherwise moved, the light seen at the translucent shell fluctuating according to the colors transmitted. A motion switch and/or a master switch may be used to turn the system on and off. A timer may deactivate the circuits if the ball is not moved after a period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,778, issued to Maleyko, discloses a lighted ball having high velocity bounce capability which comprises a solid spherical body of soft, pliable, transparent rubber having a plurality of LEDs embedded in the body. An electrical switch with push button action is embedded in the body and connected in circuit with a battery set for energizing the LEDs. The removable closure is provided in a battery passage. A switch access passage extends from the switch actuator to the surface of the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,366, issued to Korb et al., discloses an outdoor, lighted, artificial Christmas tree decoration comprising a skeleton structure of tubular members having a vertical main support trunk and a plurality of horizontal tubular branch members radially extending outwardly from the main trunk, the trunk and the tubular branch members being detachably secured to an annular hub having included therein securing means for removably securing a plurality of downwardly depending support legs from the hub, whereby the artificial tree can be rigidly attached to a base by means of the support legs. Disposed at the upper end of the main trunk is an electrical junction box in which a plurality of downwardly-extending electrical wires are operably connected to an inlet line, the wires being removably attached at respective ends of the branch members which include clamping means fixed thereon, whereby the free ends of each wire extend horizontally to the adjacent branch member and are secured thereto. The electrical wires are provided with evenly spaced light sockets and lights which are lit when the inlet line is operably connected to a commonly used electric power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,450, issued to Chan, discloses a lighting and flashing Christmas tree structure apparatus employs a low power control circuit to control the flashing sequence of LED light strings, capable of randomly altering distribution of the light strings with free choice of colors. A plug-free magnetic power system supplies electrical power to a cuboidal body where each of the four sides thereon has an electrical power receptacle free for user selection. With a LED device controller, a magnificent blinking is emitting from the LED light source to delight Christmas atmosphere. The electrical power offered by the present invention is limited below 24 V, which is within the safety range of the electrical properties code for body contact, therefore being free of safety concerns.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in adaptability, being complex, being bulky, and being limited in use, being limited in utility and/or form, failing to catch sufficient attention, failing to attract the attention of the young, being limited in variety of expression, being mundane, and being expensive.
What is needed is a lighted moving ball display system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.